Instant messaging (IM) software is a kind of software which realizes online chat and communication via instant messaging technology. After users install IM in their terminals respectively, two or more users may use the network to transmit text message, images, voice and geographic position message via the IM window, thereby achieving instant messaging between users. It has the advantages of multi-task operation, having asynchronism, long and short communication, fast medium transforming, being interactive and being not limited by space and time.
When the user uses the IM, he or she usually actives the operation window corresponding to the IM. When the user operates the terminal, the browser and the IM may be operated at the same time. When visiting the browser, the IM window is usually minimized to be displayed in the desktop taskbar as an icon. At that moment, if the user needs to operate the IM, such as receiving friend's message or transmitting files to friends, it is needed to call out the IM window, and close or minimize the window after related operation in the IM window is finished, then continue to access the browser.
As a result, when operating the browser and the IM at the same time, the switching operation between the browser and the IM window is complex, which brings inconvenience to the user. In addition, running browser process and IM process at the same time may affect the operating efficiency and performance.